


The Mother of All who have Life (FR)

by Bebec



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Awkward Tension, Beta Read, Bible Quotes, Canon Related, Chloe Decker Finds Out, Denial of Feelings, Drinking & Talking, EVE - Freeform, Fallen Angels, Fluff and Humor, Français | French, Friendship, Gen, Gift Fic, Good and Evil, Heaven & Hell, How I imagine S4E01, Hurt Chloe Decker, Immortals, Jealousy, Lucifer Feels, Minor Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, POV Chloe, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Post-Season/Series 03, Protective Chloe Decker, Therapy, Truth, Unresolved Tension, Work In Progress
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebec/pseuds/Bebec
Summary: «Voilà que l'homme est devenu comme l'un de nous pour la connaissance du bien et du mal. Maintenant, empêchons-le de tendre la main, de prendre aussi du fruit de l'arbre de vie, d'en manger et de vivre éternellement!»POST saison 3.Joyeux anniversaire Kitten !





	1. Le serpent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kittendealer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittendealer/gifts).



> Un très très joyeux anniversaire ma Kitten adorée :D
> 
> Eh oui - voilà la raison du choix de cette date en particulier pour poster le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fic. Une fic cadeau qui - j'espère (croise bien fort ses petits doigts) - réunit les demandes et envies de Kittendealer sur un sujet en particulier.
> 
> Il faut voir cette fic comme... "ma" vision, mes prédictions personnelles pour ce qui se passerait dans le tout premier épisode de la saison à venir. Je ne suis sûre de rien bien évidemment, mais ça reste ma petite touche personnelle - une attente qui ne sera probablement pas remplie par la série. Mais bon... sait-on jamais !
> 
> Quoiqu'il en soit,
> 
> un grand merci à toi EmilieKalin pour la relecture et suggestions d'amélioration sur ce tout premier chapitre.
> 
> Encore bon anniversaire Kitten :333
> 
> Une bonne lecture tout le monde !

~ 1 ~

LE SERPENT

**_________________**

_**« Le serpent était le plus rusé de tous les animaux sauvages que l'Éternel Dieu avait faits. Il dit à la femme ; ''Dieu a-t-il vraiment dit – Vous ne mangerez aucun des fruits des arbres du jardin ?'' »** _

_**Genèse 3 ; 1** _

_**____________________** _

 

— Ne faites pas ça.

— Faire quoi ?

—  _Ça._

— « Ça » quoi, Inspectrice ?

Seul le Diable pouvait feindre pareille innocence sans rougir.

Diable.

Rougir.

Elle frissonna imperceptiblement sur son siège.

_« Inspectrice ? »_

_« Tout est vrai... »_

Chloé refoula au plus profond de sa mémoire l'indicible effroi apporté par cette combinaison de mots, par cette révélation pas si « révélatrice » que cela si elle voulait être totalement honnête avec elle-même.

Une valeur déjà prise au sens large par son partenaire.

Partenaire... Lucifer... Le secret était de se concentrer sur ces deux mots ; deux contre deux.

— Vous savez de quoi je parle, répondit-elle sans lever le nez de son dossier.

— Bien au contraire. Vous m'intimez de ne pas faire quelque chose quand je ne fais déjà rien de particulier et ce par votre faute...

— Ce n'est pas moi qui décide de mon emploi du temps. Et vous ne faites rien parce que vous êtes allergique à la paperasse.

L'inspectrice fit une pause dans sa lecture, fronçant les sourcils.

— Ça a toujours été ainsi ?

Lucifer la dévisagea, perplexe. Et Chloé ne put détourner son regard de son visage ; humain – vraisemblablement humain. Ses yeux bruns, sa peau lisse, très loin de la moindre imperfection, du moindre tissu cicatriciel que son regard avait capturé pour un moment. Cela lui prenait de plus en plus souvent ; le regarder sans ciller, sans penser au reste... Juste se concentrer sur ce qu'elle savait, ce dont elle était certaine.

Lucifer ne sembla pas remarquer ce regard trop long sur sa personne.

— Quoi donc ?

— Votre propension à éviter les responsabilités administratives, l'éclaira Chloé. C'était comme ça aussi...  _là-haut ?_

Elle accompagna ses propos d'un geste évasif en direction du plafond, presque honteuse, limite soucieuse de révéler aussi ouvertement la véritable nature de Lucifer au reste du commissariat pourtant totalement désintéressé quant à leur échange. Chloé baissa malgré tout rapidement la main en regardant tout autour d'elle ; ce qui lui valut un sourire amusé de son partenaire.

— Prudence, Inspectrice... Il ne faudrait pas que vos collègues se rendent soudain compte que vous collaborez avec le  **Diable personnifié !**  la taquina-t-il en criant bien distinctement ces deux derniers mots à qui voulait l'entendre.

Deux mots.

Deux ou trois officiers se retournèrent, intrigués, mais sans méfiance aucune pour le duo inédit. Chloé leur sourit à outrance, un rire nerveux lui échappant tandis qu'elle haussait les épaules. Elle se retourna ensuite vivement vers Lucifer, le fusillant du regard.

—  _Shhhhhhhh !_ Vous êtes cinglé ?!

— C'est ce que pensent certains ; répliqua posément Lucifer, souriant davantage. J'aurais plutôt choisi « excentrique »...

Il se décala légèrement sur son siège. Chloé plissa les yeux.

— Ne faites pas ça.

— Je dis simplement que l'Humanité persiste à avoir une définition rétrograde de ma perso-...

— Lucifer.

— Oui, Inspectrice ?

— Arrêtez ça tout de suite ; le prévint-elle.

— Je ne-

— Elles sont encore sensibles ; je le sais, vous le savez. Arrêtez de frotter votre dos contre le dossier...  _maintenant._

Le sourire de Lucifer s'estompa pour être remplacée par une grimace d'inconfort. Il se tendit sur son siège ; partagé entre le désir tentateur et la retenue raisonnable.

— Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est- c'est-...

Il chercha ses mots, s'exclamant ensuite, faute de mieux ;

— …  _Ça me gratte !_

— Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas en vous frottant contre toutes les surfaces verticales de la pièce que vous y changerez quelque chose. Dans le meilleur des cas, vous n'arriverez qu'à retarder la guérison complète de vos ailes.

Ailes.

Un autre mot.

Un de plus dont elle ne savait toujours pas quoi en faire.

— Ce qui ne serait pas un problème si vous m'aviez laissé m'en occuper à ma manière, Inspectrice ; fit remarquer Lucifer en se penchant légèrement en avant.

Chloé releva les yeux de son dossier.

— On en a déjà discuté, il me semble.

— Effectivement.

— Et nous étions d'accord pour ne pas les couper, non ?

Il soupira, clairement insatisfait dudit accord.

— Si vous compreniez ce qu'elles représentent réellement, Inspectrice-...

— Je sais. Je sais que je ne comprends pas grand-chose de votre situation Lucifer, mais ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.

Un reproche à peine voilé, à peine maîtrisé dans le timbre de voix de Chloé. Elle s'en voulut aussitôt d'y faire allusion bien sûr, mais... Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre, justement. Tout cette situation, ces révélations de ces derniers jours ; c'était à n'y rien comprendre. Certaines choses étaient plus incompréhensibles que d'autres ; manquant d'éléments rationnels ou au mieux « humains » pour qu'elle puisse les appréhender.

Caïn, malédiction, vulnérabilité, immortalité, Charlotte, Charlotte qui avait été brièvement un vaisseau pour la Déesse de la création...

Tant de choses à ne pas savoir quoi en faire, à ne pas savoir comment les comprendre, comment faire pour ne pas les comprendre de travers ; comme tous les hommes et femmes l'avaient fait avant elle.

Restait les autres choses.

Ces autres choses plus simples, plus compliquées entre eux deux, passées et présentes. Des choses suffisamment humaines dans leur profond fonctionnement pour qu'elle les comprenne. Le comportement général de Lucifer qui demeurait étrangement humain, à la limite d'un comportement adulte. Et ces émotions si pas strictement humaines d'une universelle compréhension.

Il y avait tant à comprendre.

Et Chloé s'en trouvait malgré tout incapable.

Tout ce temps, ce temps passé à se côtoyer, se confier des choses, se faire confiance... Tout cela entre eux ; et ne pas lui faire suffisamment confiance pour lui confier la vérité ?

_« Ce ne sont pas des métaphores. »_

D'accord.

_D'accord._

Difficile de ne pas entendre la vérité de la bouche de Lucifer. Mais dire et montrer étaient deux choses bien différentes, n'est-ce-pas ?

À moins que les anges et les humains n'aient pas du tout le même avis sur la question. Possibilité qui se révéla très vite étouffée dans l'œuf devant l'attachement infaillible de cet ange – cet ange assis de façon grotesque sur son siège à quelques centimètres d'elle - pour la vérité.

Elle n'avait su, n'avait vu que par la force des choses, par un enchaînement d'événements sur lequel il n'avait pas eu une once de contrôle.

Et jamais – jamais, de toute sa vie – n'avait-elle été autant en colère.

— Inspectrice-...; voulut commencer Lucifer, bien conscient d'avoir un tort à se reprocher.

Encore heureux qu'il en ait eu conscience.

— Tout ce que je veux dire... ; l'interrompit-elle avec plus de douceur cette fois ; …c'est que ce sont vos ailes qui m'ont sauvé la vie. Ça je le comprends. C'est une assez bonne raison pour réévaluer leur valeur, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Lucifer se retrouva à court de mots, ouvrant et refermant la bouche d'une façon telle que l'inspectrice ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusée de voir le « diable personnifié » ainsi pris de court.

Il referma finalement la bouche, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres plissées en une grimace d'inconfort bien plus accentuée qu'auparavant ; serrant les poings sur le bureau de sa partenaire avec son dos tendu comme un arc, loin... si loin du dossier qui le tentait tant.

— Ça ne change rien au fait qu'elles me démangent d'une façon très incommodante, Inspectrice.

— Vous n'avez qu'à penser à autre chose.

— À quoi donc ?

— J'en sais rien...

Chloé réfléchit un instant.

— À ce que vous allez faire en rentrant, par exemple ?

Cette option parut pour le moins saugrenue au Diable victime de démangeaisons intempestives.

— Pourquoi penserai-je à cela ?

—  _Je ne sais pas_ , Lucifer ; répéta-t-elle, agacée de ne pas pouvoir avancer dans son travail. Vous pouvez toujours me donner un coup de main, sinon.

— Allergique, vous vous souvenez ? répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin qu'elle lui rendit par réflexe.

— Bizarre qu'un être immortel soit atteint d'une quelconque allergie...

— Eh bien, comme vous l'avez si bien dit, Inspectrice ; il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

L'attention de cette dernière fut attirée entre-temps vers l'arrière du commissariat ; un brouhaha subit qui ébranla l'intérieur de la salle de repos des officiers, quelques-uns y accourant d'ailleurs avec une expression soucieuse sur leur visage.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'interrogea Lucifer, énonçant son propre questionnement tandis qu'ils se levaient tous deux.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchèrent de la source du tumulte, les cris et autres exclamations se firent plus fortes, plus distinctes à leurs oreilles. Chloé se fraya un chemin dans le rassemblement compact d'uniformes et autres membres du personnel postés devant l'entrée du local, surprise de reconnaître à mi-chemin la voix de son ex-conjoint ; et cela avant qu'une chaise ne termine sa course fracassée contre la table à l'autre bout de la pièce.

— Dan ? Qu'est-ce- ?!

—  _ **CONNERIES ! 'CHIER !**_  hurlait ce dernier en jetant çà et là tout ce qui lui passait sous la main.

Elle se recula instinctivement dès que la tasse –l'objet qui venait de lui passer sous la main, justement - explosa en mille morceaux sur la vitre murale qui soutenait la porte grande ouverte sur elle et ses collègues muets de stupeur. Un pas en arrière et elle repéra Ella coincée entre deux officiers.

Chloé croisa le regard effarée et débordant de larmes de la jeune légiste.

— Ella ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

— Je- Je... J'étais venue lui annoncer que l'enquête sur Pierce était rouverte et-…

Elle lâcha un soupir, un sanglot ensuite.

— Ay dios mio... souffla-t-elle en frottant machinalement sa croix attachée à son poignet au lieu de son cou.  _(*Oh mon dieu...)_

— Tiene una recaida, Miss Lopez, répondit Lucifer derrière Chloé.  _(*Vous faites une rechute, Miss Lopez.)_

Et Ella haussa les épaules.

— « Rouverte », vous dites ? poursuivit-il, changeant aisément de langue sans se soucier du regard étonné de Chloé sur lui.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle à son tour.

— Aucune idée. Je viens de l'apprendre par Amy ; elle travaille avec la Commission d'Enquête en Interne. Et-Et Daniel a juste-...

À courts de mots, Ella désigna ce dernier d'une main tremblante tandis qu'il essayait de prendre à pleines mains la table déjà lourdement endommagée par sa rage. Alarmée, Chloé se précipita à l'intérieur, Lucifer étant plus rapide qu'elle pour agripper fermement le poignet de Daniel avant que les pieds du meuble ne s'éloignent du sol terne de la pièce.

— Daniel, Daniel, Daniel... Allons ! Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'un inspecteur du LAPD se comporte.

—  _ **Lâchez-moi !**_ exigea celui-ci en tirant sur son poignet. Vous... Je vous interdis de me toucher !

Daniel gardait une profonde rancœur - pour ne pas définir plus crûment son sentiment à ce propos - envers le diable et sa part de responsabilité dans la mort prématurée de sa compagne. De fait, Lucifer avait scrupuleusement évité de le côtoyer d'une quelconque façon que ce fut depuis le décès bienvenu de Pierce, alias Caïn, et celui malheureux de leur si regrettée Charlotte Richards. Lui plus que quiconque pouvait comprendre le sentiment de l'inspecteur et il l'acceptait pleinement sans chercher à y redire.

Lucifer lui offrit un sourire aimable sans que sa main ne se trouve perturbée par la puissante rébellion du poignet qu'elle tenait. Il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

— Je consentirais volontiers à ne pas vous approcher si vous pouviez éviter de détruire la salle de repos toute entière. Le pouvez-vous ?

— Espèce de - !

— Dan, intervint Chloé.

Il se retourna vers elle, le souffle court et le regard fou, fou d'une douleur qu'elle peinait elle-même à regarder. L'inspectrice posa sa main sur son bras libre, délicatement.

— Il faut que tu te calmes.

— Dis-lui de me lâcher.

— Il va le faire... dès que tu te seras calmé, d'accord ?

Elle échangea un regard avec son partenaire, ce dernier était parfaitement conscient qu'une autre intervention verbale de sa part conduirait à un résultat désastreux. Et tout tentateur qu'il pouvait être parfois, le diable n'était pas dénué d'une certaine retenue.

Et Chloé était reconnaissante de cela.

Hochant la tête, Lucifer attendit sans un mot que Daniel fasse montre de tempérance. Un silence pesant s'était formé autour d'eux, plus insupportable encore que les précédents cris et fracas, mais Chloé ne s'y attarda pas. Elle serra sa paume autour du bras de son ancien conjoint, l'enjoignant à lui faire confiance, à se calmer.

Daniel la regarda, suppliant, tremblant de rage... de chagrin.

Comme très souvent depuis le décès de Charlotte.

Comme  _trop_  souvent.

— I-Il... On l'a eu, Clo'.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus de détails pour comprendre de qui il parlait.

Elle hocha la tête, lui donnant un sourire rassurant.

— On l'a eu, oui.

— Il allait payer... Rendre justice à...à...

Chloé serra encore plus fort sa main autour de son bras ; comprenant sa douleur.

— Je sais, je sais Dan. Mais il n'est pas trop tard. C'est juste un contretemps, OK ? Justice sera faite.

Il l'écouta ; un peu, toujours furieux, toujours bouleversé, toujours tenu par Lucifer... Mais il l'écouta. Elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux qui commencèrent à s'embuer de larmes.

Daniel prit une bruyante inspiration, puis une autre; avant de s'humecter les lèvres. Il hocha la tête ; une fois, et puis deux.

— Justice sera faite... répéta-t-il, ses doigts crispés se relâchant sur les bords de la table.

— C'est ça. Je te le promets.

Avant que Daniel ne lâche complètement sa rage ; la voix tranchante de leur nouveau supérieur retentit derrière eux.

— Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ?!

Tous trois se retournèrent ; tous trois intrigués de trouver une personne inconnue aux côtés du Lieutenant Merisson. Quoique Lucifer les dépassa, elle et Daniel, sur l'expression indélicate de son ahurissement.

— Bordel de-...

Un rire cristallin lui répondit et Chloé dévisagea avec un intérêt décuplé la jeune femme souriant allègrement au diable figé de stupeur. Ses yeux bruns clairs - presque d'or - se plissèrent d'une exaltante satisfaction.

— Je t'ai connu moins grossier, Sam.

 

 

 _ **À suivre avec...**_   _«_ La femme _»_


	2. La femme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey tout le monde !  
> Oui, j'ai carburé pour délivrer ce chapitre le jour J (parce qu'il me tardait de faire doublement plaisir à Kittendealer aujourd'hui et un double plaisir pour vous aussi, j'espère) !  
> Et non, je n'ai encore rien regardé donc pas de spoil ! (sort son grand couteau)
> 
> Je voulais publier avant, histoire d'éviter les influences de la Ève du show ici.
> 
> Info importante pour ce chapitre :
> 
> Lorsque vous verrez ** , ça signifie que vous allez lire un flash-back (le même sigle clôturant ce FB)
> 
> Bonne lecture ! (Merci pour le coup de main EmilieKalin !)

 

 

 

 

~ 2 ~

**LA FEMME**

 

* * *

**_«_ ** **_La femme répondit au serpent ; "Nous mangeons du fruit des arbres du jardin. Mais quant au fruit de l'arbre qui est au milieu du jardin, Dieu a dit : Vous n'en mangerez point et vous n'y toucherez point, de peur que vous ne mouriez…"_ ** **_»_ **

Genèse 3; 2-3

* * *

Il y avait certains moments, dans l’existence de chacun, qui ne faisaient montre d’aucune logique. Cela pouvait être n'importe quoi ; du plus ridicule au plus dramatique, bien sûr, mais l’illogisme demeurait fermement ancré dans chaque millième de seconde de ce moment en question.  

Et c’était exactement ce genre de moment que vivait Chloé.  

_ «  _ _ Sam ?  _ _ » _

Elle aurait dû se poser d'autres questions, se préoccuper de points plus importants comme la flagrante désapprobation peinte sur les traits du Lieutenant ou la réaction violente de Lucifer à la simple vue de cette femme d’une beauté à couper le souffle, bien au-delà de toutes ces autres femmes qu’il avait pu fréquenter jusqu’ici. 

_ «  _ _ Sam ?  _ _ » _

Chloé bloquait sur ce mot plus de temps qu’elle n’aurait dû. Un mot... un prénom plutôt, non ? Une sorte de diminutif pour— pour— 

Pour qui, en fait ? 

Une partie de son esprit momentanément bloqué sur ce détail lui souffla qu’il ne pouvait s’agir que d’une personne, une présomption raisonnable, mais—

_ «  _ _ Sam ? » _

C’était— Ça sonnait comme—… 

…—comme tout sauf  _ lui. _

«  Lui  » toujours figé de stupeur auprès d’elle. Chloé lui jeta un regard, stupéfaite à son tour . Elle s’était attendue à voir autre chose sur son visage – quoi exactement ? Était-ce si important ? -, mais certainement pas ce  _ trouble _  violent sur l’ensemble de ses traits. Elle regarda le coin de sa bouche pris d’un léger tressautement, ses yeux bruns qui se souciaient si peu des siens en cet instant.  

Et elle regarda cette femme aussi.  

— Qui appelez-vous  «  Sam  » ? s'interrogea le Lieutenant.  

— Mr. Morningstar, articula Lucifer entre ses dents. 

Sa voix était distante, froide ; très éloignée de toute cette exubérante civilité dont il avait habitué sa partenaire.  

La femme n’en perdit pas son sourire, fixant encore un moment le diable avant de répondre à Merisson. 

— Ce n’est pas important. Je crains d’avoir confondu  «  Mr. Morningstar  » avec un jeune homme que j’ai connu. Il y a longtemps, ajouta-t-elle en regardant à nouveau Lucifer.  

Sa voix était vive, néanmoins posée comme l’était celle des personnes d’une condition privilégiée. Emplie d’une connaissance profonde des choses du monde. Ce fut l’une des autres choses qui frappa Chloé, ses autres choses d’une moindre importance au vu de la situation, au vu de la réaction de Lucifer. Elle était jeune, âgée... Les deux à la fois. C’était absurde, mais c’était pourtant ce qu’elle ressentait en la voyant.  

Ne souffrant d’aucune imperfection physique, mais malgré tout vieillie par un détail, un élément dont Chloé ne savait rien.  

Elle ne savait encore rien de cette femme, pour tout dire.  

Ni son identité, ni la raison de sa venue ; rien du tout.  

Seulement les réactions qu’elle provoquait chez son partenaire.  

Le Diable.  

— Decker ! Decker, je vous parle !  

L’inspectrice, toujours happée par l’allure de cette femme énigmatique, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avec un léger sursaut. Reprenant ses esprits, elle s’empressa de répondre ; 

— Oh...  _ Oh ! _  Oui, Lieutenant ?  

— J’espère qu’il vous faudra moins de temps pour me donner des explications. Alors ? 

— Eh bien...  

Elle regarda Daniel.  

— J'ai appris une mauvaise nouvelle, Lieutenant, et ai laissé mes émotions prendre le pas sur le reste. 

Chloé n'avait pas eu le temps de penser à une excuse valable que Daniel avait répondu, la mine résolue et encore marquée par ces émotions incontrôlables. Cette explication franche ne satisfit pourtant pas leur supérieur. 

— Vous vous croyez où, Espinoza ?! s'irrita-t-il, s'adressant ensuite à l'ensemble des personnes rassemblées là. Nous représentons l'ordre pour la ville entière et j'entends que chacun d'entre vous respecte scrupuleusement et en toutes circonstances cette image et ce devoir fondamental envers nos concitoyens, est-ce clair ? 

La plupart hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment quand d'autres répondirent vocalement à cette remontrance publique comme le firent Chloé et Daniel.

— Oui, Lieutenant.

— Parfaitement clair, Lieutenant. 

Lucifer, ne se sentant pas le moins du monde concerné par cette domination hiérarchique - par aucune sorte de domination hiérarchique -, resta silencieux. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour cette créature sans nom, sans indication sur les raisons de sa présence ici ou en quoi cette présence le perturbait à ce point. Un lapin devant les phares d'une voiture, vraiment. Agacée, Chloé fusilla du regard cette femme anonyme, écoutant distraitement Merrisson admonester les personnes encore présentes de retourner à leur occupation. 

— …—t rangez-moi tout ce foutoir, Espinoza ! 

Nullement gênée par ce désordre et cette analyse poussée de sa personne, la femme attendit patiemment que le Lieutenant en revienne à elle, offrant un sourire aimable à quiconque la regardait avec curiosité bien que tous ses atours fussent majoritairement employés à déstabiliser Lucifer. C'était à croire que la chose était innée chez elle ; comme cela l'était pour le diable. Une attraction primaire qu'il ne pouvait contrôler et pour laquelle il avait choisi d'en tirer parti au lieu de s'en plaindre, d'après ce que Chloé avait compris. 

Mais au contraire de lui, cette femme semblait le faire volontairement. Une seconde nature, possiblement innée, mais voulue et utilisée à son plein potentiel. Une manipulation physique qui horripila d'autant plus l'inspectrice. Elle ne connaissait cette personne que depuis quelques minutes qu'elle ne pouvait déjà plus la supporter. Et l'attitude pour le moins inédite de Lucifer n'était pas pour adoucir ses réserves. 

— Decker, Mr Morningstar ; dans la salle de conférence. Tout de suite. 

— Oui, Lieutenant, répondit prestement Chloé.

Sur ces mots, son supérieur guida avec une politesse rare cette femme mystère hors de la cuisine réservée au personnel ; celle-ci tournant le dos aux deux partenaires sans la moindre gêne. Chloé attendit que tous les deux se soient suffisamment éloignés pour interroger Lucifer quant à son étrange comportement. Tout sonnait étrange chez lui, encore plus maintenant, mais—

— C'est qui ça ? demanda abruptement Daniel après avoir remis sur ses pieds l'une des chaises ; coupant l'herbe sous le pied de l'inspectrice. 

Lucifer ouvrit et referma la bouche, peinant à formuler plus qu'une syllabe incohérente et quitter des yeux la porte par laquelle cette femme était partie. Il avait plus parlé le jour fatidique - ce jour où Chloé avait  _ vu   _ pour la toute première fois -; meublant le silence d'une façon telle qu'elle avait été brièvement tentée de feindre un évanouissement pour le faire taire. Ceci étant dit, elle n'en avait pas été très loin, avec ou sans les babillages démentiels du diable encerclé de plumes ensanglantés. 

Pas loin du tout. 

Allait-il s'évanouir lui aussi ? À voir son teint livide, elle pouvait raisonnablement se poser la question. 

— J— Je… C'est… 

— Vous allez bien ? s'enquit-elle en posant une main sur son bras. 

À ce contact, Lucifer prit une profonde inspiration et déglutit. 

— Bien sûr. Ne faisons pas attendre le Lieutenant, hm ? 

Il avait parlé vite, s'élançant aussi vite vers la porte ; clairement mal à l'aise. Chloé resta quelques secondes figée au milieu de la cuisine, ne bougeant à son tour que lorsque son partenaire eut atteint son bureau quelques mètres plus loin. Lui et les autres étaient déjà installés dans la salle de conférence quand elle s'y montra enfin, hésitante à refermer la porte derrière elle et, ce faisant, les isoler tous du reste du monde. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir cette réunion étrange comme un… piège mortel. 

Mais qui était la proie ? 

— Fermez la porte, merci ; demanda Merisson assis à l'opposé devant l'écran géant. 

La femme s'était installée à sa gauche, jambes élégamment croisées et mains posées sur ses genoux. Sa jupe noire fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse, d'une allure stricte aux premiers abords, ne laissait désormais plus aucune place à l'imagination. Une peau de rose. Même son chemisier rouge accentuait le galbe de ses seins. Un appel à la luxure. Avec si peu… 

Un peu comme Lucifer.

Fermant la porte, Chloé en profita pour observer ce dernier ; curieusement et toujours silencieux. Plus étonnant encore, il s'était assis à l'autre bout de la table, une bonne largeur de table entre lui et cette femme. Aurait-il pu reculer sa chaise à travers la paroi vitrée jusqu'au bureau de Chloé, qu'il l'aurait fait - sa partenaire en aurait mis sa main à couper. Le claquement sec de la porte exprima tout ce que pouvait ressentir Chloé avec une déroutante exactitude. Une dissonance qu'aucun de ses sens n'appréciait ou ne comprenait vraiment. Lucifer ne cilla même pas lorsqu'elle tira la chaise juste à côté de lui quoiqu'un peu plus proche de son supérieur et de la femme dont il redouta i t vraisemblablement la proximité. 

— Bien. Nous allons pouvoir commencer. 

— Si je puis me permettre… osa l'interrompre l'inspectrice, n'y tenant plus et le regard fixé sur cette femme. 

—  _ Oui _ , Decker ? grogna Merrisson, agacé. 

— Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc. 

À l'entente de cette question, Lucifer émit un drôle de son - pas loin d'un sifflement aigu. Ou d'un grondement bestial ; un mélange des deux. Quant à la femme, elle ne prit pas à mal cette question abrupte sur son identité. Elle plissa les yeux, son regard doré dérivant brièvement vers le diable avant de retourner sur l'humaine ouvertement curieuse qui siégeait à ses côtés, une expression amusée sur le visage. 

— Bien sûr, j'en oublierais presque mes manières ! s'exclama-t-elle en tendant ensuite sa main vers Chloé. Evelyn Pierce ; ravie de faire votre connaissance—… Decker, c'est bien ça ? 

Evelyn. 

Evelyn Pierce. 

Comme—

_ «  _ _ Pierce n'était qu'un nom d'emprunt, comme celui du Sinnerman n'était qu'un surnom de foire. Son vrai nom était—  _ _ » _

—… —Caïn, murmura Chloé devant la main tendue. 

— Pardon ? 

Merisson la dévisagea et elle se racla la gorge, surprise que ce nom soit aussi facilement sorti de sa bouche. 

— Mh..  _ Inspectrice _ Decker, enchantée ; finit-elle par répondre en serrant à contrecœur sa main. 

Evelyn Pierce.

— Mademoiselle Pierce est une proche parente de Marcus. 

Lucifer laissa échapper une exclamation moqueuse pour laquelle Merisson n'accorda pas la moindre attention quand l'inspectrice n'entendit plus que cela. 

Proche parente. 

Proche… 

Evelyn. 

Les mots tournaient en boucle dans sa tête sans réussir à imposer l'évidence même, à lui faire comprendre, lui faire croire quelque chose d'encore plus invraisemblable qu'un ange immortel assis dans une salle de conférence. Un ange qui connaissait cette femme, qui connaissait—

******

— Tout ce que vous disiez était—

—…la vérité, o—  **_Aah !_ ** _  Ça fait un mal de chien, Dr !  _

— Si vous restiez tranquille cinq minutes aussi… Je l'ai presque… 

— Tu veux que l'assomme ? avait proposé Mazikeen.

— Comme si tu pouvais ! s'était moqué le diable. 

Linda avait tiré de toutes ses forces et lui avait contenu un grondement plaintif. 

— Je l'ai ! Plus que quarante-cinq balles à retirer… 

Chloé avait regardé le vingtième projectile fait de fer et couvert de sang divin, avait suivit du regard sa chute tintante dans le bol réservé à cet effet. 

— Pierce est—… était—… 

— Caïn.

La respiration de Lucifer n'était plus aussi calme et régulière qu'avant. Un peu comme celle de Chloé. 

Des dizaines et des dizaines de balles. 

Des ailes. Des ailes d'ange.

Du diable. 

Le diable… Lucifer. 

Et Pierc— Non, Caïn qui—

— Qui est Caïn ? avait-elle demandé. Je veux dire— Pour… Euh… Pour…

Elle avait fait un geste vague vers lui et Mazikeen, pas sûre de savoir comment énoncer ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit sans les froisser. C'était— C'était le diable. Et une démone. 

Bon sang… Une démone. 

Un autre grognement plaintif de Lucifer l'avait dissuadée de fuir à toutes jambes cette maison de fous. De créatures surnaturelles. D'ange… Et de démons. 

Il était au plus mal. 

Elle ne pouvait—

C'était  _ Lucifer. _

— Ne vous ai-je pas déjà dit… sa véritable id—identité, Inspectrice ? 

— Vous avez dit pas mal de choses. Beaucoup de choses.

Une autre balle avait précédé un autre tintement. Il avait soupiré, las. 

— Il vaudrait mieux commencer par le début… avait-il dit ensuite, tiquant lorsque Linda avait inspecté d'un peu trop près l'une des si nombreuses blessures par balles dont il souffrait. 

— Tant que vous restez tranquille… l'avait-elle averti avec un regard lourd de sens. 

— Un coup sur le crâne et c'est réglé ; avait affirmé la démone, haussant les épaules. 

— Le début ?

Chloé avait pesé le pour et le contre. Quoi de bon à rester et écouter ? Pourquoi aurait-il mieux valu partir ? 

Le pour ou le contre. 

La vérité ou le déni. 

— Le début… avait-elle répété avant de le regarder, un peu plus déterminée et beaucoup moins tremblante. Va pour le début. 

Un énième tintement avait marqué ce début, justement.

— Fort bien. Au commencement, mon  **P** ère eut l'idée saugrenue de créer  **S** a propre  _ espèce _ .  Vint l'homme, musclé et idiot ; l'un n'allant jamais sans l'autre et… vint ensuite la fem me… 

******

La femme. 

Le coeur de Chloé s'emballa dans sa poitrine et elle se figea sur son siège. 

_ «  _ _ Vint ensuite la femme  _ _ » _ ; cette femme assise face à elle, un parangon d'humanité à l'état pur, le plus parfait qu'il eût été. 

Vint ensuite—

—  **_Ève ?!_ ** __ s'exclama à brûle-pourpoint l'inspectrice. 

 

 

**_À suivre_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Il me tarde d'aller voir les épisodes maintenant :D
> 
> Je vous abandonne là !  
> Bye et joyeux Lucifer-Day ! X)
> 
> (bien sûr, j'approuve toute review écrite et envoyée pour ce chapitre XD)

**Author's Note:**

> Ne vous gênez pas non plus vous autre ! Faites pleuvoir vos comments ^^


End file.
